Caballerosidad
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Ubicado en "The Lost Agent" / Yuzu se desespera porque sobre-encogió el suéter de su hermano, pero Karin le cuenta la verdad; luego, ambas interrogan a Ichigo. •Posdata: una pizca de Ichihime al final.


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

Yuzu pega el grito al cielo, desde la habitación donde está el lavarropas y demás artefactos de limpieza.

Karin va corriendo al lugar, preocupada a pesar de no haber sentido algo fuera de lo normal además del grito.

La noche es la favorita de los espíritus tanto buenos como aquellos que han sido corrompidos, sobre todo cuando hubo previamente lluvia, y teme por el bienestar de su hermana gemela.

Pero cuando llega al cuarto de lavado, únicamente se la encuentra de rodillas y con los párpados fuertemente cerrados como a punto de llorar.

Algo desconcertada, se acerca hacia ella y agacha la espalda a su altura, poniéndole ambas manos en los hombros.

—¿Yuzu, qué sucede?

—Creo que... hice algo malo... ¿C-Cómo pude? —y aprieta la prenda que tiene en sus manos.

La recién llegada a la habitación no entiende del todo, hasta que repara en que la prenda es, para ser más exactos, el suéter escolar del hermano mayor de ambas.

O eso piensa Yuzu, desde que lo metió al lavarropas y luego de que le dio una pasada por la secadora.

—¡Karin-chan, encogí el suéter escolar de Onii-chan! —clamó sin moral, frunciendo el ceño ante el dolor que la embargaba—. ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo pude?

Era sábado de lavado de ropa, y la Kurosaki de personalidad dulce se sentía totalmente angustiada de cometer ese error, tras años de hacerse cargo de la ropa de prácticamente toda su familia.

Sin embargo, no había error cometido y Karin trató hacérselo ver en cuanto reparó en la prenda. Ésta no se había achicado con el calor, ni algo parecido, sino que la talla era para alguien bastante más delgado que el hermano mayor de las dos.

—Yuzu... eh, eso no, ¡es obvio que ese no puede ser el suéter de Ichi-nii!

—Claro que es su suéter —Yuzu exclama, disgustada con lo que considera mentira y además consigo misma—, es el único de la casa, ya que Onii-chan no quiso comprar más desde el año pasado, y fue el único que vi en el cesto de ropa y cuando busqué en su habitación por su ropa sucia... ¡y yo lo arruiné!

Karin se puso pensativa un momento, preguntándose si su hermano habría perdido su suéter o qué. Suspiró, tratando de tomar el valor de confesar lo ocurrido sin sonrojarse en el proceso.

—Ese suéter no es de nuestro hermano, sino de... —le tomó unos segundos ver la manera en que se referiría a él, ya que jamás lo había nombrado antes, porque nunca hubo razón para hablar de él en primer lugar: — Ishida-san —dijo finalmente, decidiendo que le debía respeto por haberla ayudado (no únicamente ahora, sino desde que los días siguientes a que Ichigo quedó sin poderes gracias al uso de Mugetsu), en esta ocasión con el hollow de día anterior y posteriormente con el tema que estaba por revelar.

—¿¡Cómo!? —Yuzu se impresionó, levantándose y perdiendo el pésimo ánimo.

—Bueno —no sabía una manera de contarle el cómo había sido atacada por esos monstruos que ella no podía ver, por lo cual prefirió explicar la parte restante—, ayer en la tarde tuve un accidente con mi uniforme, él estaba cerca y... supongo que para que no anduviera con el pecho descubierto, me prestó su suéter —finalizó.

Su forma "apta para todo público" del cómo las garras de un hollow casi le cortaban el cuello si no hubiera sido puesta fuera de peligro gracias al dueño del uniforme del Instituto Karakura en las manos de Yuzu.

Aun le daba algo de vértigo recordar que lo logró, pero muy coordinado. Él debió haber estado lejos como para que el ser espiritual llegara a clavar las garras en la ropa de ella, lo daba por hecho ya que advirtió poder llevarla a casa si quería, aclarando que sería un método más rápido —cosa que no dudó tras verlo marcharse en un parpadeo— pero quiso evitarle cualquier inconveniente o molestia.

Al ver la insistencia, le permitió dejarla hacer como quisiera sin dejarle negarse cuando le cedió su suéter, girando los ojos a otro lado al ver los cortes dobles extendiéndose sobre el pecho. Hasta portándose firme y actuando imperativo, no alcanzó a evitar que un suave sonrojo le bañara las mejillas.

Karin se hubiera reído de la timidez repentina, pero estaba más avergonzada que él en aquel instante.

No obstante, esas últimas partes de la historia las guardó bien.

—¿Cómo rompiste tu uniforme, Karin-chan? —así que, poniéndose de pie, en pose de comenzar un sermón, Yuzu quiso una respuesta.

Karin intentó evadirla, cambiando de tema.

—¿Qué habrá pasado con el uniforme de Ichi-nii?

Casualmente, el aludido pasa por ese pasillo, en dirección a ellas, y al ver la ropa que todavía Yuzu sostiene —aunque ahora puesta de pie y con un brazo en jarra— no se le ocurre mejor que preguntarle.

—¿De quién es —?

—¿Qué hiciste con el suéter de tu uniforme? —preguntan ambas a la par, Yuzu con molestia y Karin con verdadera curiosidad.

—¿Por qué les preocupa tanto? —iba agregar "Es mi ropa", antes de ser cortado por ambas.

—¡Yo soy quien pone a lavar! / Ella es quien pone a lavar.

Ichigo viró el rostro, incapaz de verlas a los ojos. Se llevó la palma a la nuca, tratando de restar importancia a un asunto al que, él mismo, le estaba dando mucha desde el día de ayer.

—Inoue lo necesitaba, así que se lo presté —confesó.

Al igual que Karin, omitió lo que conllevó a la última acción. No era bastante diferente al relato de su hermana menor, cambiado a una versión con él, Inoue en una emboscada hollow. A falta de poderes se hacía evidente (aun sin poder visualizarlo) que fue ella quien lo salvó a él.

No obstante, no era eso lo bochornoso. Se sentía algo hipócrita admitir esto a sus hermanas siendo que parte de él disfruto bastante la vista del cuerpo que después buscó tapar.

* * *

•

* * *

 **No tenía pensado nombrar al IH, solo a Ichigo perdiendo el suéter, pero son tan lindos que me fue imposible no ver que Ichigo sí puede dárselas de caballero con Inoue cerca, así que los agregué al fic.**

 **Nos leemos en otra (:3)**


End file.
